A night in heaven
by never coming back
Summary: Yaoi! Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Bastian, Zane and Atticus all have to spend two nights in the abanded dorm in pairs, yet what mischeif will occur during the night?


Disclaimer: I do not own this anime:

I wrote this fanfic as a dare for Chani at a sleepover. Yaoi may I say so if you do not like yaoi do not read! Read and then review yaoi lovers. One shot.

--------------------------------------

A Night in Heaven.

Jaden opened his eyes to find himself in the wilderness of the abandoned dorm. "What the? Where the hell am I? And what am I doing here?" He had a better look around and saw; Syrus, Bastian! Chazz! Atticus! And Zane?! "Ahh please no!" Jaden started to run around the dorm like a red, headless chicken.

"Wha?" sighed Syrus.

"Morning all" Bastian said.

"Jaden?" asked Zane.

"I swear it was the vodka! Anyway! What happens in this dorm stays in this dorm!" Everyone gave him a strange look.

"What the fuck?!" asked Atticus.

"You're a perv. Nothing happened!" pointed out Chazz.

"Really? Then why are we here?"

"For a dare dur...anyway where's Tyranno and Jim Crocodile Cook?" answered Chazz.

"Chickens." stated Bastian.

"Anyway we still have to stay here for another night to complete the dare. If we don't succeed. We don't get the sweet, sweet chocolate." pointed out Chazz.

"Who said that?" asked Jaden.

"Dr. Crowler." Zane answered.

"And he said if we die we get even more chocolate!" added Syrus. "I want to die."

"**Chocolate**!" All apart from Jaden screamed whilst running around the dorm.

"And SUGAR!!!!!" Syrus shouted.

"Um...what the fuck?" questioned Jaden.

-------------

Hours past and it was getting dark out.

-------------

Crashes were heard from outside, terrifying the teens. Leaning off his Aniki's jacket arm was Syrus who was continually screaming. Bastian was on Chazz's, and Atticus was on Zane's. "Ok then you guys to complete the dare from here on out, we have to now go in pairs only!" Chazz started to laugh manically whilst the thunder crashed in the background and the lightning flashed.

"Cool. Just like a horror movie!" shouted Jaden.

"That settles it, I'm going to get kidnapped." Syrus commented.

"Don't worry I'll protect you!" Jaden shouted as he lifted Syrus up in the wedding position.

"Ok then let's spilt up." ordered Atticus, whilst him and Zane (Yes Hell Kaiser mode as well) skipped away.

-------------------

First Jaden and Syrus. The first victims.

------------------

"Jaden, I'm scared." Jaden held him closer to his heart. "Are we alone?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need to tell you something."

"That you're really a girl?"

"HELL NO! I'm trying to be serious here! I l...l...lo...love you."

"That's nice."

"Is that it?"

"Yep." They walked into a former dorm that had a master bed in it. Jaden lifted up Syrus and threw him on the bed.

"What?! What in hells name?!" Syrus screamed. Jaden started to take off Syrus' jacket and turtle neck that he was wearing underneath. Then he went for the trousers. And you can guess what next.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Jaden started to undress himself. Then he also got onto the bed. Then...well all yaoi maniacs can guess what happens next. Let's just say there was a lot of lollipop action involved.

------------------

Bastian and Chazz.

------------------

"AHHH! Look how filthy it is in here!" Bastian randomly started to tidy the room.

"Do you carry that feather duster around with you all of the time?"

"Maybe."

"Cool. I find that hot in a guy."

"Yaoi?"

"You read my mind." Then both got undressed and then onto the bed. Then guess what happens! Ping-Pong!

-------------------------------

Zane and Atticus

-------------------------------

"Hey, Zane. What do you think of this new song?

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind..." _

"Yeah it's good."

"What's wrong?"

Zane gave out a huge sigh. "I think I'm turning duller!"

"Here," He dragged Zane away from the bed and towards the wardrobe. "this will cheer you up."

"What? Wood?"

"No...Cross-dressing! I get the red dress!"

"Oh, no you don't."

-------------------------------

The next morning.

-----------------------------

"Hello all!" Everyone was now in front of the abandoned dorm. "Look we all survived the night!" Bastian said.

Yet Syrus, Jaden and Chazz were all really embarrassed from the last night. And they were all scared because Atticus and Zane were in dresses!

"Come on Zaney-kun, time for school!"

"Yes, let's go!"

Zane and Atticus then skipped to class cross-dressing, leaving everyone else with sweatdrops.

-------------------------------------------------------

The End

Review please and tell me if you want me to write and more!


End file.
